


War of love

by Prisoner0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisoner0/pseuds/Prisoner0
Summary: 致敬《红与黑》
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	War of love

该如何才能得赫敏·格兰杰？  
注意，这里的“得到”是指彻底征服，而不是让那女人爱上他三天就感到厌倦。

德拉科抱臂倚在门框上，为心事被戳破而咬牙切齿，苍白的皮肤染上红晕，像一朵含苞待放的粉玫瑰。  
“愁容满面不能算风度，神情厌倦才是。”布雷司扯出一丝笑意，与他并排向前走，穿过熙熙攘攘的蜂蜜公爵糖果店门口，走进三把扫帚酒吧，拖开凳子对坐，发现他仍一脸郁结未散，不免惊异地挑了挑眉：“啊，德拉科，你真的发愁了，说吧，是钱袋丢了，还是爱上位美丽善变的女士？”  
德拉科随手扔了把银西可在桌上，默默看着罗斯默塔女士端来两杯黄油啤酒，拖长音调傲慢地说：“这是自显低下，你要知道，若是表示厌倦，则表明低下的东西百般愉悦而终显徒劳，这是何等严重的误解。”  
“好！”，布雷司戏剧性地鼓掌，显得兴致极高，“高贵的轻蔑，好极了！不过——你整日魂不守舍，想必是遇到了个娇蛮的女士。”  
“不，”他摇头否认，吞下了一大口啤酒，“她高傲，却不刁蛮。”  
“那么，不妨告诉我，是斯莱特林的哪位小姐呢？”  
德拉科抿唇摇头，好像有什么难隐之言，火炭烙在舌尖，他艰难吐出一个词：“格兰杰。”  
“不好意思，你说什么？”布雷司皱眉。  
“我说，”他咬牙切齿，一字一顿，像在说一种诅咒而不是情人的名字。  
赫——敏——格——兰——杰。

赫敏·格兰杰一心想着未来和她希望扮演的独特角色，这让她不免想起了她在所有的任课教授和同学面前都无往不利，除了——魔药课，当然，她一直认为碰壁的原因并非出于自身，而是斯内普教授对她的偏见和对斯莱特林学生的偏袒。她沉醉于流利回答出老师的问题的愉悦之中，自豪于第一个完成教授布置的任务，这些回忆绝非不含有愤恨，有时确也令她感到难以忍受。  
“但是，如果说人人都有弱点，”她对自己说，“那么仅无法在魔药课取得好成绩也是可以原谅的。人们绝不会说，格兰杰的魔药课成绩不如马尔福是因为她不够优秀。”  
不、够、优、秀、念头产生的那瞬间她就被这四个字激怒了，像毒药侵蚀般烧灼她的脑子，发出“滋滋——”的腐蚀声。  
“毫无疑问，如果我能在其他课上拿到第一，凭什么无法打败德拉科·马尔福？”她沉思着，为这感到无上的斗志，并将此付诸实践。她每节魔药课都昂首阔步地第一个走进斯内普阴森的地下室，竭力忽视马尔福对哈利的冷嘲热讽，确保绝对的冷静，从书包里拿出魔药课本犹如抽出屠龙宝剑。她提前好几天就熟记药剂的制作流程，以确保在斯内普一声令下后能最快速度地制出药剂，她有条不紊地切碎豪猪刺，顺时针搅拌三次再逆时针七次，每一个操作都滴水不漏，她尽己所能用最短的时间完成药剂，在看到罗恩的坩埚散发着恶臭时松了口气，扭头却看到马尔福淡定自若地将药剂倒进试剂瓶里，苍白精致的侧脸宛如大理石雕成。赫敏终于勃然大怒，跺脚咬唇，却在他擦肩而过的时候情不自禁地想：他的一举一动都如此优雅迷人。  
赫敏坐在图书馆沉思，信手在魔咒课作业上涂鸦起来，刚画成一个侧脸像，即令她大惊失色，继而又心花怒放：这侧脸和马尔福竟惊人地相似！毫无疑问，谁都可以对马尔福芳心暗许，唯有赫敏·格兰杰不行，因为她是哈利的好朋友，马尔福口中的“泥巴种”——这是上天的声音，他注定要输给我，输给一个他看不起的人！  
她从椅子上“蹭”地窜起来，引来一众注目，一路跑回格兰芬多塔楼，趴在床上试图再画一幅马尔福的肖像，却再也画不出来，妙手偶成的那一幅是最像的。毫无疑问，若赫敏喜欢上谁，那必然是优秀得足以超越她的人。她的体内燃起一股熊熊烈火，一路烧灼使她无时不刻不再战栗，挑战的激情，棋逢对手的对峙，她要打败德拉科·马尔福，她要让他爱上她！有头脑的爱情无疑比真正的爱情更具情趣，但它只有短暂的激情：它太了解自己，不断审视自己；它不会把思想引入歧途，它是靠思想站立的。  
她又回到图书馆，在那待了一天，反复背诵《草药学指南》上的每一个字，确保自己足够冷静，足够掌控自己的行为，战胜了自己的爱情。  
隔日，她都在找机会确保她已经战胜了她疯狂的激情。她的主要目的是让马尔福处处不喜欢她，而又处处关注她的一举一动。

德拉科·马尔福的不幸在于他此前从未受到什么挫败，他的生活如静水流深，身边的女孩如溪流上的落花。他倨傲，刻薄，又浅薄，因此他从未欣赏到格兰杰的美，在他眼里，那一头毛躁的长发是对美丽最大的亵渎。他在格兰杰晶亮又充满战意的眼睛中陷入惶恐，使他落入一种诡计，他的行动已经很少受理智指示，这个莫名其妙，相貌平庸，目中无人的女孩显然如一刃光线撕裂黑暗般刺入他的生活。他在魔药课上被斯内普教授表扬的刹那迎上她狂热又黯淡的目光，不由挺胸抬头，冲她勾起一抹嘲讽的笑容，而后一头栽进她诡计多端的眼眸中。  
他明显感到她的某种敌意并为之沾沾自喜，甚至会刻意加快制作药剂的速度，并在离开魔药教室时狠狠撞向她瘦弱的肩部，他得意洋洋回头欣赏自己的战果，却看见格兰杰吃力地将一本本大块头塞进书包，瘦弱清癯的身体伏在地上。他控制不住地感到怜悯。  
感到怜悯——德拉科发誓，那是他此生犯过最愚蠢的错误。可笑！该死的年级第一竟然不会使用轻如鸿毛咒吗？  
他控制不住地在魔药课上分神看向格兰杰，她杂乱的头发挡住脸庞，双手有条不紊地处理药剂材料，跳舞的手指有种律动的美——他如此痴迷，像献给沙漠中快渴死的人一杯水，她专心致志的模样比任何女人搔首弄姿都更有魅力。  
从那一刻起，他一败涂地，兵溃如山倒，格兰杰毫无疑问地战胜了他，第一个制出了魔药，走出教室时连眼神都没施舍给他。  
几次局势反转，格兰杰经过深思熟虑之后，断定他即使不是普通人，但也不够超群，不配她倾注她奇特狂热的倾慕。总之，既然她已经打败他，也就对爱情失去了兴趣。  
马尔福呢，他惊异，迷惑，不可置信，愤怒轮番折磨着他，在连续嘲讽哈利罗恩一众之后仍无法宣泄愤怒后，最终下定决心：他要让格兰杰这个傲慢自大的女人付出代价，他要彻底征服她。

布雷司嗤笑出声，马尔福无法不把这笑声当成嘲讽他的隐喻，所幸他立即给出了方案：“好吧，若是要征服她，这里有三个办法，你得立即照办。”  
“一、每天都要想办法出现在她面前，不能显出一点冷淡和生气的样子。想想梅林最伟大的真理吧：要与她所期待你成为的模样背道而驰。你要表现出她对你有兴趣时的样子。”  
“二、去追求她的朋友，每天坚持写信，但不能显得过分热情。这很难，但你必须做到，演出对格兰杰没有兴趣的样子，不能让她识破。”  
德拉科攥紧玻璃杯，指骨泛出白色，愤恨又艰难地说：“格兰杰很聪明——”  
“不，”布雷司摇头，断言道，“只是你痴迷的程度比你想象的要深。格兰杰那个人只想着自己，她太聪明，没有一个人更聪明，没人能叫她屈服，所以她骄傲地看不到别人，也看不到你，你在魔药课上令她受挫，她自然对你充满想象力，爱上一个根本不是德拉科的德拉科，她只是爱上了她幻想的英雄而已……所以，第三、你要保证至少在她在乎的领域中有一项超过她，比如魔药课。”  
德拉科慢慢啜饮着啤酒，在喝尽前阴沉不发一言，眼风在布雷司脸上扫了两圈，拖长了音调，似乎醒悟过来：“这就是你的锦囊妙计，你当我是小孩子吗？格兰杰可不像疤头那么愚蠢迟钝。”  
“好了，别发脾气了，情书还不会写吗，你必须要保证激起格兰杰的胜负欲才行，”布雷司发笑，不和他计较，拖开椅子站起来，示意他离开，“实在不行可以让西奥多教你。”  
“闭嘴。”德拉科阴沉地说，和他一起走进风雪中，“我从不追求女人，都是她们主动来找我。”  
他可有可无地耸耸肩，带着点看好戏的兴味。“看来这次你要为格兰杰破例了，她可不是普通女人，所以你最好每天写两封，信一定要写得热情如火，确保格兰杰的朋友对你如痴如醉。”  
他们一路迎着风雪回到霍格沃茨，布雷司犹豫再三，还是幸灾乐祸地开口问道：“所以……你想好给谁写信了？”  
德拉科不爽地冷哼一声：“你在高兴什么？难不成你认为我会给疤头写吗？”

德拉科立即动手给金妮写情书，并在心中恶狠狠地认为韦莱斯一家该为此殊荣感到骄傲。他向西奥多借了本《情书大全》，借走时还被他肆意嘲笑了一番。里面全是些陈词滥调的说教，他无聊地要命，抄到第一页就忍不住睡过去了。  
真是不敢相信，女孩们会喜欢这种像裹脚布一样又臭又长的信吗，几个钟头后他终于惊醒，揉了把脸继续誊抄，在心里把布雷司西奥多骂了一万遍，当然，还有自大狂妄的格兰杰。他终于抄到了最后，书上末尾处用羽毛笔写了一行字：本人亲自送信，仪表整洁，目光中要带有深深的忧郁，让女生转交，务必逗留片刻，显出依依不舍的模样。  
一切照办。  
我居然给金妮写信，他暗想，必然要遭到她极端的厌恶。不过，格兰杰想必无法视而不见，等着吧，谁笑到最后还不一定呢。  
从格兰芬多塔楼下来时他正巧碰上哈利三人，为首的女生高昂着头目不斜视走过去，哈利则横挪挡住他的去路，面带警惕：“你来这里做什么？”  
德拉科才没工夫搭理他，一边维持着令人作呕的忧郁神情，一边用余光瞟向格兰杰，她一路向前，报了咒语就爬了进去，似乎根本没看见他。好，好，好，德拉科终于垮了脸，勾起熟悉的笑容，冲红毛小子轻蔑一笑：“韦莱斯，记得不用太感谢我！”说完狠狠用肩膀撞开他，而后大摇大摆地扬长而去，心中滋味却不甚明朗。

德拉科接下来贫瘠生活中最美好的时刻就是置身于魔药课教室之中，为了打败格兰杰，他比期末测试还认真，提前一星期就牢牢掌握下节课要掌握的知识点，在脑内模拟制作魔药的详细过程，确保在实际操作中不会犯愚蠢的错误。由于布雷司明令禁止他用任何借口看向格兰杰，德拉科只能竭力制止自己想回头看她的欲望，不给她反败为胜的可能。但每次他先格兰杰一步完成魔药，都能感觉到她愤怒的眼神有如箭矢般射中他的后脑勺，这时他往往挺胸抬头，享受着她不掺任何杂质的注目，感到无上的快乐。  
而后，他也逐渐从写情书一事中体会到了些许愉悦，他用上等的羊皮纸，施了魔法的药水：女孩看信时会自动冒粉红泡泡——西奥多给他的，实在把他恶心的够呛。第二封信比第一封还要乏味荒唐，他一行一行地抄下来，发现这些信空洞无物，全是些泛泛而谈，好像什么都说了，但其实什么都没说。但一想到在送信时说不定能碰上格兰杰，他就又有耐心继续写下去了，她再也没办法忽视他，那些狂热的关注又回来了，迎着格兰杰恐怖的注视走下格兰多塔是德拉科最新培养的爱好。  
“可是，我都写了二十封了，”一天夜晚，他一边写信，一边对旁边百无聊赖的布雷司说，“金妮竟然还没有回信，韦莱斯那小子也没来找我麻烦，就像我没给她写信一样，实在稀奇。”  
布雷司把眼睛从书本上移开，淡定自若地笑着：“耐心点，德拉科，他们找上你的那一刻就是你的胜利了。更何况，追求女孩不就是享受一场漫长的拉锯战吗？  
“哼，姑且相信你吧。”他嗤之以鼻。  
在他写到第二十四封情书的时候，猫头鹰为他带来了金妮的回信，潘西尖叫着念出金妮的名字，圆满地完成了任务，马尔福接收到罗恩的怒目而视和赫敏幽怨的眼神，满意地点点头，看也不看，就扔到书包里，神情冷漠地扬长而去——他始终没忘布雷司的要求，此刻一点点的心软都会让她轻视自己。  
他继续写信，打鸡血一样学魔药学，甚至史无前例地前往图书馆，在那里他收到金妮的第二封信——也许是谩骂，也许是羞涩的倾慕，管他呢，马尔福不在乎。他忙着完成斯内普教授的作业，没有及时将它收进书包里。  
旁边一只手拿起那封信，他刚要发作，抬眼便看到格兰杰苍白的面孔：“你，你怎么能——”  
话还没说完，格兰杰的傲慢就被她的举止失当惊醒了，自从马尔福再次在魔药课上占领高地，她就没法做到完全忽视他，再之后，金妮当着她的面举着那些信，痛斥马尔福癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，她淡淡搭腔，不以为意。在她看来，马尔福的言行和他的情书并不一致，这令她深刻感受到他的虚伪，却不得不分出心神来注意到他的一举一动。  
“你怎么能践踏她的心意，她的回信你连看都不看！”她虚弱地质问，看到书包里另一封一星期前未拆开的回信。马尔福的冷淡使她更加不幸。他写信给金妮的频率愈加频繁，金妮也不再放肆嘲笑或者让大家传阅浏览，而是怀揣着情书像偷藏一个宝物。她看见女孩脸上淡淡的羞涩，不得不咬牙切齿地承认自己的挫败。  
马尔福冷漠地回答：“这与你无关，万事通，难不成你每件事都要管吗？”她看起来快要哭出来了，但他竭力控制住温柔语调的冲动——一句话可能导致满盘皆输，若是他真这么做了，她的眼里必然流露出最冷酷的轻蔑。  
格兰杰当然不可能哭着狼狈跑出去——当然，她那么高傲，她只是愤愤扭头离开，就算心神不宁脸色苍白，也要保持着得体的形貌。他注视着她瘦削的背影，畅快淋漓地在心里大叫：这次是你输了，格兰杰，你输了！可看到她黯淡离去，嘴里不知为何也泛了苦意。

格兰杰决不允许自己陷入不利境地，她仓皇走回格兰芬多塔楼，当机立断警告了金妮。她攥着红发少女的胳膊，沉声告诫：我不知道你的回信内容，但马尔福绝对没把这事当真，他甚至都没有拆开你的回信。与此同时她用级长的权力禁止为马尔福送信。自此算是应下他的挑战，她有种模糊的直觉——她当然不会自大到认为马尔福爱上了她，但也知道决不能让他再得意。  
她尽力将那个得意的金发混蛋从自己的世界里踢出去，漠视他的存在，从他的情书到魔药课上他的身影，心平气和，她告诉自己，决不能放纵他猖狂。可越是这样暗示，她就越是暴躁，心神不宁，她的脾气就像她愈发爆炸的卷发般膨胀，她借由训斥不守纪律的低年级学生，拒绝帮助哈利罗恩修改魔法史课的作业，对每个试图向她搭话的人严词厉色。连罗恩都向哈利吐槽：她简直像到了更年期！却只换来赫敏严厉的瞪视。  
问题无法解决，她就只能像困兽般左冲右突得不到解脱，情绪不断积累，最终在魔药课上如火山爆发——她的药剂熬成了一滩黑色的固体，斯内普毫不留情地嘲笑她，不放过任何给格兰芬多扣分的机会，当然，再加上关禁闭。  
而当她疲惫地抵达禁闭室时，却意外看到她最不愿看到又渴望看到的人——马尔福。“你怎么在这！”她厉声质问，立即戒备起来，像刺猬竖起浑身的刺。  
他冷哼，拖长音调，也没什么好脾气：“你以为我愿意和你呆在一起吗？”他当然不会承认自己的慌乱，发现布雷司的策略失效后他就寝食难安，先是讽刺他一番，才发现对于格兰杰他束手无策，她如此聪慧，敏锐，不是吗？  
而后是长久的缄默，他们对彼此间的暗潮涌动闭口不言，并一致地表现出对对方的冷淡和不在乎，而想必二人都知道想接近对方的冲动有多么强烈，此阴谋像倾盆暴雨前的乌云集聚，黑压压笼罩在天空上，只等一道闪电霹雳穿空而来。  
“哗啦——”橱窗里的奖杯摔下来砸在地上，极清脆一声响。  
“你在做什么，难道连打扫卫生都不会吗！”雷电劈开乌云，赫敏的愤怒也如雷声轰隆紧随其后。  
“格兰杰，我警告你最好态度好点，我会不会与你有什么关系？更何况——”  
“与你没关系？你倒是撇得一干二净，”她不等说完，就抢白道，“要不是你——”  
一阵令人窒息的沉默。  
她懊悔地咬住下唇。  
马尔福勾起一个他自己都没意识到的笑容。  
“要不是我？”他危险得眯起眼睛，逼问，“要不是我什么？”  
她避开他过于直白的眼神，抽出魔杖，刚想要对奖杯念愈合如初，就被马尔福闪电般攥住手臂，他倾身压制住她，愤恨喊道：“怎么！你还打算用魔杖伤我？这可不是格兰芬多的风范啊！”  
她尖叫：“我没——你放开我！”  
“不放！”  
她的脸因怒气染上绯红，在乱发的遮饰下分外娇小，如荆棘丛中一朵盛放的芙蓉花。马尔福——显然，在他没有意识到的情况下——倾身吻了上去，钳制少女乱动的手脚，将她按在墙上，用胸膛挤压她，逼走她口中的氧气，令她如一条脱水的鱼般在他掌心挣扎。  
赫敏在开始挣扎时就因为缺氧而手脚乏力了，她无力地拍打少年的肩膀，却控制不住地瘫软下去，叫马尔福一把揽住了腰肢。  
他们分开，在逼仄的角落里剧烈的喘息，相对无言。  
我输了，她倚在他身上，喃喃道。  
不，德拉科嗅着她发间香气，梦呓般的语气，是我输了。

The end


End file.
